Camorr:Districts
Alcegrante Islands, these 4 islands are home to the greater Commons (Merchants, Money Lenders, etc.) and minor nobility of Camorr. It is a place of ‘walled gardens, elaborate water sculptures and white stone villas’ where any persons appearing as low-class are brusquely discouraged to enter. The Alcegrante is located in the Upper City. Isla Durona - westmost connected to Twosilver Green by the Eldren Arch across the Angevine river. Isla Zantara 2nd Eastmost island with no major bridges to is from the South - 1 waist width catbridge or else 1 copper half Baron to get ferried across. *'Arsenal District' *'Ashfall' dirty and falling apart *'Beggars Barrow' (where the common, lower class individuals are buried by convicts), *'Catchfire' – often burned to the ground due to Pesitlence, especially the Black Whisper *'The Cauldron' is the worst part of Camorr, the name possibly originating from claims that the Cauldron is an amalgamation of all the bad parts of the city. One in three of all Right People reside in the cramped, stinking streets and crumbling hovels of this dreary location. Even the yellowjackets refuse to enter the place unless in well-armed squadrons. *'Cenza Gate' *'Coalsmoke' Home of many forges. *'Coin-Kissers Row' is said to be ‘the oldest and goldest financial district on the continent’ and its ostentatious three/four story buildings reflect this claim. The northern half of this district lies opposite to the Dockside *'The Dregs' are described as poverty-wracked *'Fauria', a crowded island consisting primarily of multi-tiered stone apartments and rooftop gardens. *The Five Towers is the nobles district, and is home of the irregular structures left behind by the Eldren, which sport numerous turrets and runways and spires of all shapes and sizes. Each tower is named and constructed from different materials. *'Fountain Bend, '''Respectable neighbourhood with a mixture of residential and business properties. Janelline & Jessaline d'Aubart's Illicit apothecary shop is here above a scribes collective. *'Hill Of Whispers''' (where the most prestigious folk are buried). *'Mara Camorrazza' (described as ‘openly dangerous’) is an open park. The Mara had once been a garden maze for a rich governor of the Therin Throne era; now it is largely abandoned by the city watch and haunted by cutpurses. The only reason honest folk even venture into its dangerous green passages is that it was the heart of a network of footbridges connecting eight other islands. *'Millfalls' *'The Narrows' is located at the tip of the bad part of the city. Forty feet beneath the outer edges of Camorr, it is a labyrinth of warrens and hovels consisting of rows upon rows of tenement housing and windowless shops with countless narrow alleys snaking between these structures barely wide enough to fit two men walking abreast. *'North Corner' *'Old Citadel' – Home of the Palace Of Patience, the Old Citadel district had once been the home of the dukes of Camorr, centuries earlier, when all the city-states claimed by the Therin people had knelt to a single throne in the imperial city of Therim Pel. The Old Citadel district had once been the home of the dukes of Camorr, centuries earlier, when all the city-states claimed by the Therin people had knelt to a single throne in the imperial city of Therim Pel. That line of Camorri nobility, in superstitious dread of the perfectly good glass towers left behind by the Eldren, had erected a massive stone palace in the heart of southern Camorr. The Old Citadel wasn’t a very cosmopolitan district. Outside the Palace of Patience there were canal docks and stables reserved for the yellowjackets, offices for the duke’s tax collectors and scribes and other functionaries, and seedy little coffeehouses where freelance solicitors and lawscribes would try to drum up work from the families and friends of those being held in the Palace. A few pawnshops and other businesses clung tenaciously to the northern part of the island, but for the most part they were crowded out by the grimmer business of the duke’s government. *'The Quiet' *'Razona' *'Redwater' *'Rustwater' *'Shades Hill' (long since converted to the home of the Thiefmaker’s orphans). Shades’ Hill was the first graveyard of quality in Camorr’s history, ideally situated to keep the bones of the formerly well-fed above the salty grasp of the Iron Sea. Yet over time, the balance of power shifted in the families of vault-carvers and morticians and professional pallbearers; fewer and fewer of the quality were interred on Shades’ Hill, as the nearby Hill of Whispers offered more room for larger and gaudier monuments with commensurately higher commissions. Wars, plagues, and intrigues ensured that the number of living families with monuments to tend on Shades’Hill dropped steadily over the decades. Eventually, the only regular visitors were the priests and priestesses of Aza Guilla, who sleep in tombs during their apprenticeships, and the homeless orphans who squatted in the dust and darkness of the ill-tended burial vaults. *'Shifting Market' is a lake about half a mile in circumference, packed with hundreds of merchant barges selling their wares to civilians on breakwaters. The Shifting Revel, where observation barges are secured to the breakwaters and occupied by hundreds of Camorri wanting to see the performances, replaces the Market once a month. These performances are conducted atop sunken iron cages, and include the Teeth Show, Judicial Forfeitures and Penance Bouts. *'The Snare' disreputable *'South Needle' *'Teeth of Camorr' *'Temple District' *'Twosilver Green' – is an open parks, being safer due to constant patrols by yellowjackets. *'Videnza' district is a comfortable part of the city (though possibly not as much as the Alcegrante), clean and spacious and well patrolled; its shops, despite being situated within old buildings, are well kept and sport brightly coloured roofs and recognizable names of distinguished merchants not inclined to face the Shifting Market. At the heart of the Videnza was a market square of merchant-artisans; recognized names who disdained the churning chaos of the Shifting Market. They operated from the first floors of their fine old sagging houses, which were always freshly mortared and whitewashed over their post-and-timber frames. The district’s tiled roofs, by tradition, were glazed in brightly irregular colors; blue and purple and red and green, they teased the eyes and gleamed like glass under the glare of the sun. *'Viscount’s Gate' *'West Needle' *'The Wooden Waste', located south in Camorr, is a sheltered bay open to the sea, acting as a ship graveyard. It is also the location of Capa Barsavi’s home and headquarters, the Floating Grave, an anchored, dismasted ship sixty yards long and thirty yards wide. All canals leading to the Wooden Waste have locking iron gates to prevent unauthorised access. Category:Places